


游春图

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Category: Karakuri Circus
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 魔偶传画活动的接力（文）





	游春图

**Author's Note:**

> 前一位是画了个图，背景是在樱花树下的妹子（们）

粉红色的花瓣从枝头降落至地表。  
如字面意义所示，此时正是春暖花开的季节。拯救世界的众人来到某赏花胜地，享受难得的休息时间。  
其中最引人注目的是一位娇小的黑发少女。虽然表情人畜无害，但她身后的大型猛兽足以令一般人望而却步。  
坐在少女身边的是一望即知并非活人的白色自动傀儡。它正用修长的手指拨弄着手中的乐器，让琴弦发出珍珠撞击般的旋律。


End file.
